User blog:SPARTAN 119/Rena Ryuguu (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) vs Fuminori Sakisaka (Saya No Uta)
Rena Ryuguu, a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan stricken with a local disease that caused her to commit several murders VS Fuminori Sakisaka, a university medical student driven insane after an automobile accident caused him to change the way he sees the world around him, and further destabilized by an encounter with an otherworldly horror WHO IS DEADLIEST?! =Combatants= Rena Ryuguu Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata. Fuminori Sakisaka A character from a dark, 18+ Japanese visual novel, Fuminori Sakisaka was medical student at the University of Tokyo who sustained brain damage during an auto accident, causing hallucinations resulting in him viewing the world as covered in blood and gore and people as horrific monsters shaped like amorphous, tentacled blobs of flesh. Fuminori is further destabilized when he meets a "girl" who introduces herself as "Saya". Saya appears normal to Fuminori, while in actuality she is an extradimensional alien creature similar in appearance to what Fuminori sees humans as. Under Saya's influence, Fuminori commits a number of murders and begins engaging in cannibalism after he discovers his taste for human flesh. =Weapons= Mid Range Weapons Nata (Rena) A Nata is a Japanese knife similar to a machete, with a blade with an appearance like that of a machete. Rena's nata is unusual as it has a point on the edge of the blade. Note: Because Rena's nata is pictured her main image, I will not include a pic of the weapon. Woodcutting Axe (Fuminori) When Fuminori decides he needs a more potent weapon than a butcher's knife, he purchases a long-handled woodcutting axe. Fuminori notes that Japan has laws restricting the length of knives, but axes such as the one he purchases are perfectly legal, and with a few feet of the knives in the store. 119's Edge Rena's nata, because it has a larger lethal surface area, and is deadly at closer quarters, while if one gets inside the range of the Fuminori's axe's head, he cannot use it effectively. Close Range Weapons Metal Pipe (Rena) When she is attacked and does not have her nata with her, Rena picks up a section of metal pipe about 1.5 to 2 feet in length and bludgeons her attacker to death. Butcher's Knife (Fuminori) Fuminori commits his first murder with a butcher's knife. The knife appears to have about an eight-inch blade. Fuminori is pictured holding the knife in the main image, so I will not add a separate image. 119's Edge Fuminori's butcher's knife for its greater likelihood of scoring an instant kill. =X-Factors= Explainations *'Agility:' In her fight with series protagonist Keiichi Maebara, Rena is shown to be capable of making quick, rapid strikes with her nata, Edge Rena. *'Brutality: '''While Rena has shown herself to be capable of partially splitting a person's skull with her nata and bludgeoning someone death, Fuminori has stabbed his victims to death with a butcher's knife and then eaten their flesh, Edge '''Fuminori'. *'Killer Instinct:' In the later arcs of Higurashi, when she is attacked by the ones responible for the events in Hinamizawa, Rena actually avoids using lethal force, preferring to use the blunt back end of her nata. Rena generally kills only when she is under the full effects of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Fuminori, on the other hand, shows no issue with brutally murdering and consuming his victims. At one point, he notes that, as he sees people as monsters, he sees himself as slaying a monster, rather than murdering a human being. Edge Fuminori *'Intelligence:' While Rena is an average teenager in a rural village school, Fuminori is a medical student at the University of Tokyo, considered the be the best university in Japan, giving Fuminori the obvious edge in intelligence. *'Psychological Health: '''While neither of the combatants are exactly mentally healthy, Rena's Hinamizawa Syndrome only significantly effects her in the disease's later stages. Fuminori, on the other hand, has been driven to severe mental illness from the combined effects of the automotive accident and Saya's influence. While this may improve his killer instinct and brutality scores, it may also effect his judgment, Edge '''Rena'. *'Physical Strength: ' While Rena unusually strong for her age, being able to deliver a punch capable of knocking down her similarly aged peers, and can outfight a boy of her own age in a fight with improvised weapons, Rena is still a teenage girl, and while she may be on a more equal footing with Fuminori, Fuminori still takes the edge. Battle ends Thursday, Sept. 29th. =Battle= Rena Ryuguu walked into a mysterious house in a neighborhood in Tokyo. The house appeared to be abandoned, the storm shutters were always close, and a faint but foul smell like rotting meat emanated from the place. Rena decided to investigate the house, ringing the doorbell and getting no response, she entered the house. Rena's nose was assaulted by a strong smell like rotting meat and saw that the walls, the floors, the ceiling, even the furniture were all covered in streaks random paint colors, mostly greens and yellows, as though the place had been painted by a madman. Whats more, Rena saw a trail of a thick mucus-like fluid along the floor, as though a giant slug-like creature had been crawling through the building. In the kitchen, Rena thought she could hear sounds like... the sqeulching noises such a creature would make. Rena felt a chill go down her spine as she walked into the kitchen, drawing her nata as she went, clutching the blade with both hands. She walked into the doorway to the kitchen, looking into each of the corners, there was a trail of mucus, but the thing that had been in the room had moved on. In front of the refrigerator were several bones of unknown origin. The refrigerator door was marked with the same mucus as the floor. Rena slowly opened the door... And let out a scream of horror as she saw what was inside. Chopped up pieces of human flesh, a severed hand that was in the center of the lower shelf, surrounded with intestines like some grisly sort of garnish, as well as a partly-consumed head that from what was left of it, look male, and numerous other body parts were inside the refrigerator. "Who ever lived in this house was a cannibal... or wait, what about that mucus... was the thing in this house... not human...", Rena thought. Rena's thoughts were interrupted by the same squelching sound she heard earlier.... was right behind her. Rena turned, nata in hand, to see a terrifying creature, that looked like an amorphous blob of flesh, with numerous tentacles and a mouth lined with razor sharp teeth. Rena raised her nata and struck the creature several times, determined to end its life. The nata sliced deep into its flesh, severing a tentacle, wounding it but not killing the creature. Suddenly, the door to the house opened and Rena heard footsteps behind her, followed by a male voice yelling "What did you do to my Saya!" The wounded creature responded in a high-pitched, scratchy voice that sounded like words, though Rena could not understand them. Rena turned just in time to block a strike from a butchers knife by a man in his early 20s. Fuminori Sakisaka saw a nata-wielding monster standing over the bleeding body of Saya, who looked completely human to him. Saya had lost an arm and had several gashes across her chest and face. "What did you do to my Saya!?", Fuminori yelled. As Saya responded, "Don't worry, I'll regenerate from these wounds within a couple minutes". Fuminori charged with his knife at the amorphous blob of flesh and tentacles that was Rena Ryuguu. The monster used the nata in its hand to block his strike. Fuminori made another thrust, but the creature countered, creating a shallow gash in his side, before making downward strike that Fuminori blocked, but his knife was knocked away. Rena kicked away the knife and charged at the maniac... and his pet... thing had tried to kill her. The man retreated, opening a side door in the hall, which appeared to lead into a garage. The man came out armed with a long-handled axe. Fuminori swung his axe at Rena, but missed, smashing a hole in the wall and break knocking out a metal pipe. The pipe appeared to be old and disconnected as it fell out of the wall without spraying any water. Fuminori made a downward swing at the "monster" armed with the nata, knocking the weapon out of its tentacle. The creature recoiled as Fuminori took a second swing, wounding, but not severing it arm. Rena screamed in pain as the axe struck her upper arm. Thankfully, the blade had only cut through the flesh, but it had broken the bone. As the axe hit, Rena dropped her nata, which Fuminori kicked away. Rena ran back, towards the kitchen, but tripped over the metal pipe. Rena grabbed the pipe with her good hand and blocked an axe strike, before rolling backwards into the kitchen and getting up. The Fuminori rounded on the pipe-wielding "creature", raised his axe. The creature went in, aiming a blow with the pipe at his exposed face, but missed, instead hitting him in the chest, breaking a rib. Fuminori ignored the pain and swung his axe down on the closest thing the "creature" had to a "head". The "monster" that was actually Rena Ryuguu fell to the floor, dead. As Fuminori stepped over to his prey, Saya got up, her wounds healed. "See?", she said smiling, "I'm just fine." Fuminori then retrieved his butcher's knife and began to prepar "dinner". Category:Blog posts